Poetry Contest 2
by Dragonwing725
Summary: Ha, I have made another one. And there's nothing you can do about it. More and better poems, R&R, no flames


Poetry Contest 2

Ha, I'm making another one. sticks tongue out

It was a quiet day at Domino City High. The birds were chirping, the students playing, and the teachers relaxing…

"KAIBA, GIVE ME BACK MY NOTEBOOK!"

…until Seto Kaiba saw the very…disturbing pictures inside Joey Wheeler's notebook.

"What is this crap, mutt?" The tall brunette said to the blonde in his usual cold voice.

Joey gave him a look that meant he was going to bite his head off. The porn pictures were meant for his and Tristan's eyes only.

"It's mine, give it back!" The blonde ordered the CEO and jumped for it. Seto, tired of this game and by no means wanting to look at the ladies in the book, dropped the notebook down. Thus, a very, very rude picture of a girl was shown.

"I'd only expect a mutt like you to look at that kind of trash." The tall man started walking away.

"Well, at least I don't write pretty poetry." Another brown-hair teenage joined in.

"Hey, stay of that Tristan." Joey warned him, for he had taken place in the same contest last year.

"No" The stubborn boy protested and started walking after the CEO that had caused them too much trouble in the past.

"Go home and walk your dog, pencil head." The taller boy ordered, still with his back turned to them.

"I'll show you who's a pencil head!" Tristan started to run after Seto with the point of his head lowered like a bull's. Joey started going after them.

Mr. Farmer, a teacher of their grade, grabbed the two boys by their collars. Seto still walked off, a little slower than before, he wanted to hear what was going on.

"What are you two doing with this?" The teacher said while holding up the magazine from before.

Both boys stood dumbfounded at that sight. "Uh…Uh…We can explain that" They said together.

Seto started to hold a grin on his face.

"I want all of you in my room after school today, until five o'clock." He put the boys down. "And that includes you too Seto Kaiba."  
Seto was, for the smallest moment, shocked, until he turned around. A thousand ideas of bribery were going on in his head. But this teacher wouldn't take it, he was the closest thing to a tree-hugger that Seto had met. But Mr. Farmer did his job well. He was a Social Studies teacher that wanted kids to make use of their time. He also wanted them to be punished for wrong-doings. This was just the thing that Seto had hated.

"Whatever." Seto said to the teacher and walked back inside the building. Mr. Farmer gave the other two a little shove towards the school and walked off.

"Now you've done it…" Tristan whispered to Joey

"Me, you're the one who wanted it!" Joey's whisper was harsh and sounded forced.

"Be quiet back there."

"Yes Sir."

Mr. Farmer's room held many things. The walls were covered in war posters and maps. Thirty desks filled the room.

"Sit down" He said to his three students, who obeyed instantly.

"Now," He continued. "It seems that if you young gentleman have the time to look at magazines of….ladies, then all of you will have enough time to clean the school everyday after class. Is that fair?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I can't do that!" Tristan said loudly.

"Then we'll have to think of something else that will help you with your time." Mr. Farmer went behind his desk and came back out with a blue paper. "As you know, our school holds a poetry contest every year. Last year, our school went to the finals. But this one, we are not going that far. It is merely just in the school gym. So, if you three participate in this contest, and I happen to not see you with anymore magazines, you will not have to come here everyday after school. Agreed?"

Seto snorted at this. Last year he had made a fool of himself by this. It took a of paperwork to make up for it. "I have better things to do with my time, old man, I'm out of here." He stood up and walked near the door.

"Seto, I know someone. Your brother knows him too. He's my son. He plays with him often. He says that Mokuba likes it when you read to him." The teacher looked at the CEO who wanted to cut off his head.

"Stay away from my brother." The CEO warned.

"I will, but talk to him about this. Other wise, you will be coming here after school everyday to clean."

"We'll see about that." He responded and walked out.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other. This contest will either save them or ruin them…maybe both.

"Now get out of m room and never let me see you two with such garbage again." The teacher said. Right after, the boys ran out.

At their locker the next day

Tristan slammed his locker in the busy hallway. Téa stood by him along with Yugi and Joey.

"What!" Joey's accent sounded.

"Téa and I joined this contest awhile ago." Yugi said in his normal quiet voice.

"You actually joined this! On your own free will?" Tristan said confused.

"Yes" Téa said grabbing Yugi's arm and pulling him closer. "We both already made ours too. Ryo's is coming a long pretty well from what I hear."

"Ugh, what are we going to do?" Joey looked Tristan defeated. "The contest is in three days."

"Clean or do this, clean or do this…" Tristan chanted to himself. "I'd rather write a crappy poem, sorry Joey."

It all came back to Yugi. "Hey, didn't you almost win last year, Joey?" He asked his friend

"Well, yeah, but how can I do that again?" He asked them

Everyone gave him a dull look and walked away. "Hey!" Joey shouted after them.

In the mean-time, Seto sat down in History class. His blue uniform matched his eyes though he could care less. His mind, though not on numbers and statistics, was on last night.

**Flashback**

Seto was sitting at his computer desk, a blue, wire-rim notebook in his hands. His mind wanted to get this over and done with, though he was almost ready to give up. After all seemed lost, Mokuba entered them room.

"Brother?" He asked, his big eyes shining cutely. Seto noticed the sudden chibi-like-ness.

"What is it." His voice was hard, not that cold, but not welcoming.

"My friend told me about the poem thing, I wanted to help." He said with his head titled

"Mokuba, you are never allowed to see that boy again." Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Please let me help, I'll promise to not play with him anymore." Mokuba sat on his brother's lap.

"Fine, fine, whatever," The CEO opened his notebook

**/Flashback**

He opened his notebook and looked at the poem. Then closed n in disgust of himself.

So, It's short, I know. But today's Easter.

puts on bunny ears Happy Easter!

R&R please. No flames. They shall be burned, by me and the evil bunny.


End file.
